Roaming has become popular for users of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones. Users often carry their mobile devices outside of areas served by their service providers or outside of areas covered by their service plans. The roaming use of these mobile devices needs to be accounted for so that service providers providing services in various areas are adequately compensated.
Currently, the tracking and journalizing of revenue and expenses associated with both in-network roaming and out-of-network roaming is a highly manual, resource-intensive task that provides limited detailed information. As the number of users of mobile devices and the trend of roaming by such users grows, the effort in accounting for roaming charges is anticipated to become even more burdensome.